The Doctor's Rose
by The Hope Lions
Summary: A post-Journey's End fan-fic for Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose Thanks to Emilie Brown for the cover photo
1. Prologue

NOTES: Despite all my work to change this I do not own Doctor Who... yet. Also, while this isn't my first fan-fic, it is my first that I've let anyone read. Go ahead, critic. I could use all the help I can get. It's been what 4 years now so I hope no one will be bothered by the Journey's End spoilers. However, I'm fairly knew to the bandwagon so I never got to write this before. I've spent the last few days reading others and now will create one of my own.

* * *

prologue The End and a Beginning

Rose Tyler could tell you the moment she fell in love with the Doctor, an enigmatic man who'd changed her entire reason for existing. They were in a Utah bunker, 8 years in her future, being chased by the most fearsome creature in the Universe-a Dalek. The Doctor had been faced with a choice-close the doors and allow Rose to die or leave them open and allow everyone, Rose included, to perish. The Doctor had made his choice closing the steel doors and as the doors shut and the malicious Dalek come closer Rose knew she loved the Doctor. It wasn't fear for her life or the sadness of never seeing her mother again that broke her heart; it was that she'd never get to hold his hand as they ran for their lives again. Rose loved the Doctor from that moment on, but she never told him.

Oh plenty of times so hinted at her feelings, but she always thought she'd have tomorrow to tell him. When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. Rose thought she'd have forever with the Doctor, but she didn't. On her last day with him, the day she wished she died, she finally told him.

She'll always remember the wind whipping blonde locks in her face as it tried to steal her last glances at the one she loved. She told him she loved him and he made the move to reciprocate, but he never finished. "Rose Tyler..." Everyone told her again and again that he was going to say "I love you", but Rose couldn't be sure. She thought she'd never be sure. It would be just liker her Doctor to reply "Rose Tyler you're the best friend I ever had." or even something much more obscene. It didn't matter how many times her mother or Mickey said it, Rose wouldn't believe that he loved her until she heard it from his mouth.

When the Darkness started coming, and she realized she needed to get back to the Doctor not just to be with him, but so he can save all of reality, Rose never let herself think about the possibility of seeing him and asking him what he was going to say.

Torchwood eventually invented the time canon and she could go back through. She found the Doctor, and prepared herself to once again spend the rest of her life with him.

However, fate once again got in the way. A part human Doctor was created from Donna just as a part human Dalek was created from Rose. The Meta-Crisis Doctor committed genocide and the Doctor said he wouldn't lose the terror onto his Universe. The Doctor exiled his meta-crisis counterpart to an alternate Universe, Rose's Universe and set Rose as his warden.

Confused and distraught she did the first thing that came to her mind- she asked the forbidden question.

"Last time we were here, on the worst day of my life..." Rose dared to ask because she needed to know, she needed to know if the Doctor loved her.

Rose's Doctor answered with a simple 'does it need to be said?' but the Meta-Crisis Doctor whispered the word in her ear that she'd waited 4 years to hear, "I love you."

Rose wondered if it had been a trick. If the two Doctors had planned their responses knowing that Rose couldn't help but pull the Meta-Crisis Doctor into a fiery kiss that would last long enough for her Doctor and Donna to leave unnoticed.

Standing on that beach Rose did the most natural thing in the world, she grabbed the Doctor's hand.


	2. Chapter 1 A little bit of both

Chapter 1 A Little Bit of Both

As Rose once again said her goodbye to the Doctor and his way of life Jackie had given her space, but as soon as the Tardis dematerialized she came over to comfort her daughter. Unlike last time, Rose wasn't crying, but her heart's pieces were torn in so many directions she could do nothing but feel pain, betrayal, and fear.

Her Doctor had left her once again, and this time she had no hope of getting back to him because he didn't want her back. The Doctor didn't want her. She'd spent all those years crying and working to get back to him, and he didn't want her.

_But he does,_ a little voice whispered in her head, _and he looks like your Doctor, and acts like your Doctor, and maybe, just maybe he could be your Doctor._ No. Rose shook the idea out of her head. Just because the meta-crisis Doctor said he loves Rose and kissed back doesn't mean it wasn't all part of the plan. Sure, he had honestly seemed upset and surprised when the Doctor called him a mistake and a danger, but Rose just couldn't trust this strange man who'd taken the Doctor's face.

In 3 years Rose had grown almost 10 years older mentally, and in that moment when she realized the Doctor didn't want her, she aged another thousand. She'd once asked if she would just be left behind and he promised "never you." Yet, he'd lied. The Doctor had left Rose behind, and like Sarah Jane he left her miles from home with no way of getting back.

"Rose, honey, I've got no signal. Can I see your super-phone?" Jackie asked cautiously afraid of breaking her tattered daughter. Not releasing her hand from that of the Meta-Crisis Doctor Rose handed it over. This Doctor might not be her Doctor, and Rose might have been betrayed by her Doctor, but holding his hand Rose could imagine she was safe in the Tardis again.

While Jackie called Pete the only noise in Rose's ears was the whistling of the brutal wind. Finally, Jackie returned breaking the awkward silence, "Your dad had a feeling we'd end up here. He's just down the street. Oh, there he is now with the truck."

Right on cue, Pete Tyler rolled up and gave a confused stare at the Meta-Crisis Doctor. Jackie hoped in the front seat and began explaining but not until after the meta-crisis Doctor spoke for the first time since he said those 3 deadly words, "Can you give us a minute alone." Jackie nodded worried more about Rose than ever before.

"Rose, talk to me. What's wrong."

"You both lied to me. I trusted him and he left me here, again! You tricked me so he could get away!"

"Is that what you think?" he asked laughing and wiping Rose's hair from in front of her eyes. "You think I only said that I loved you so you'd kiss me and he'd leave." Rose didn't respond but her eyes said enough. "Rose, I told you that I loved you because you asked, and it's true. I had no idea that he'd just leave like that and I hate him for it too."

"Why, why do you hate him for leaving? Because he trapped you here?" Rose asked blubbering with the tears she'd unknowingly been holding in.

The meta-crisis Doctor laughed again. "I hate him because he hurt you. Do you remember when the Wire stole your face?" Rose nodded, "She'd stolen dozens before you, but I didn't hate her, I didn't want her dead until she hurt YOU. You're my Rose and all I want is to protect you and make you happy." He unclamped his hand from Rose's. "That's why I'll have Pete drop me off at the nearest city."

Rose didn't understand why the Universe hated her so much. "Now... now you're leaving me too?"

The meta-crisis Doctor pulled Rose in close for a hug, not caring that she was ruining his favorite suit with her snotty tears, "Rose, I'm hurting you by being here. You look at me, and you see him, and remembering him hurts you! I love you Rose. It's not his memories that love you, it's me! I don't want to lose you again because the thought of being without you kills me, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"But you're not him. That's the problem. You're not him. You're not the Doctor your some weird, dangerous freak of nature that shouldn't exist and I'm your babysitter!"

"Oh Rose," the meta-crisis Doctor released her from his hug. "Look me in the eyes," unable to resist Rose did and saw the man who she loved but who had broken her heart, twice. "I look like the Doctor, because I am the Doctor. Everything he did, I did. It's just like when I regenerated, and you thought I'd teleported or something. If I wasn't him, how could I remember the first time we met. I grabbed your hand and whispered, 'run.' And we did. We ran that day and we never stopped running even when we were separate we were still running. We were running to each other."

"But... you're different. You have some of Donna in you. You act different."

The meta-crisis Doctor couldn't help but smile, "Do you want to know why Donna started traveling with me? I took her with me because in a way she is me. When we first met, i was on my 9th face and I was snarky, and sassy, and sarcastic. I don't think they've ever invented an S adjective that I wasn't. When I regenerated I lost that. I became more crazy, and maybe even a bit smarter, and different. And don't lie, I know as much as you love this version of me, you loved the other one too and you miss him. Donna is the 9th version of me. I have that back in me again, but I still have the traits that come with this face too. In a way I'm the perfect blend of the two Doctors you've known."

"A little bit of both," Rose whispered a smile tugging at her lips.

"A little bit of both," he answered smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams and other things

Chapter 2

Rose and the Doctor got in the truck both aware of Jackie and Pete's intense looks. Rose'd meant to sit next to the Doctor just so she could be reminded that he was here and that maybe, just maybe, she was getting what she always wanted-the Doctor forever.

"Oh you must be Tony!" the Doctor cried as he noticed the pudgy faced 3 year old.

"Stranger danger, stranger danger," Tony cried to Rose making everyone giggle.

"Tony, this is the Doctor. You remember I told you about him?" Rose said as she lifted Tony from his car seat and placed him on her lap.

Tony looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, "You make Rosy sad."

Regret flooded through the Doctor because he knew that what Tony said was true, he made Rose sad. For as long as Tony'd been alive Rose had been sad because the Doctor destroyed her life, just like he did with everyone he met.

"Tony, that's not nice to say. The Doctor didn't make me sad, the Doctor makes me happy. Being away from the Doctor makes me sad." Rose told Tony. She couldn't help but feel bad for the little kid who'd never known a happy Rose. She hadn't even realized how sad she was; she'd just gotten used to it. Now the Doctor was back though and she could be happy again. She'd never be the same person she was before she got trapped here, but with the new Doctor she might just be able to create a new kind of happiness.

Tony crawled over his car seat and whispered into the Doctor's ears, "Make Rosy happy. I don't like her sad."

The Doctor just smiled and said, "That's exactly what i intend to do."

Rose couldn't hear the exchange, but as she re-buckled her kid brother into his car seat she saw the Doctor's grin and hoped that whatever was coming it would be good.

Jackie retold the entire tale to Pete while everyone else stayed quiet. Rose tried to focus on her mother's words so her mind wouldn't wander to the dark place, but she couldn't help it. Despite the Doctor's assurance Rose still couldn't help but wonder if he really was going to leave her again. If this Doctor really was a blend of the two men she couldn't help but love, then he wasn't just out of Rose's league, he was out of Rose's Universe. Then again, technically, he was.

At the closest airport Rose found Pete's private jet waiting for them. The Doctor seemed surprised that they were taking a plane and Rose couldn't help but tease him.

"What did you think we'd be taking a Zeppelin? Do you know the max speed of those?"

The Doctor smiled but remained silent, which of course caused Rose to worry again if he really wanted to be there.

The jet, which was designed for 10 people, seated the 5 comfortably. Everyone assumed that Rose and the Doctor would sit on the other side away from everyone else, but Rose sat down right next to her mom. She didn't really want to be alone with the Doctor again. The Doctor, clearly annoyed by Rose's behavior, sighed as he sat down besides them.

"You both look ready to drop on your feet. We have a 3 hour flight you should get some sleep," Pete suggested and Rose couldn't help but chuckle at the flabbergasted look on the Doctor's face.

"Right, sleep... I need that now don't I?" he mumbled.

"You don't sleep! Blimey I knew you were an alien but you don't sleep, ever?" cried Jackie.

"I mean... I sleep, just not much. Humans should get 56 hours of sleep a week... I'm good like 6 hours of sleep in a week."

Rose couldn't believe it, "Gosh, I knew you slept less then me but... what did you do all that time I was asleep?"

The Doctor's smiling face went dark and the question was dropped. Rose had a sneaking suspicion that at night he did what he never allowed himself to do during the day, he remembered.

"Well you're human now so you better get used to sleeping," Jackie teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Part human. I'm like 20% human, not even," the Doctor grumbled.

"You're human enough, space man, get some sleep." Rose told him.

The Doctor continued to grumble, but he was tired, and so was Rose. The two of them quickly fell asleep in their chairs as Rose's parents watched her fall asleep easily for the first time in 3 years.

Rose slept fitfully and awoke to find the Doctor, who happened to be the only other person awake, holding her hand. Rose was tempted to pull it away, but his comforting move made it so she'd already forgotten her terrible dream.

"You okay?" he asked quietly

Rose nodded, "I have bad dreams a lot. Usually..."

"What?"

"Usually they're just me losing you over and over again," Rose confessed causing the Doctor to instinctively bring his arms around her. "But today... I feel like it was different but I don't really remember it."

"Rose, if I could make your bad dreams go away I would. All you need to know is that the only way you're going to ever lose me again is if you want me to leave. Until then I'll be staying right here with you."

Rose looked into his burning eyes and for once believed what he said. Maybe it was the fact that he's lost her once, or maybe it's that human piece in him, but Rose honestly believed that the Doctor would never let her out of his sight if he could.

"Doctor," Rose muttered as she began to fall back asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Quite right," he muttered smiling, "And I guess I should say it because you never know when it will be your last chance. Rose Tyler I love you".

Rose fell back into a dreamless sleep confident that she'd never dream of the Doctor leaving her again.


	4. Chapter 3 Tomorrow Our Life Begins

Review? I'd really like some feedback on how I'm doing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tomorrow Our Life begins

All too soon for Rose's liking the plane landed and she was forced to make her way to a car in the early morning stumbles around wishing for a moment that the Doctor would carry her instead of Tony. Still, it was a silly thought. She's 23 years old she doesn't need a man, no matter how extraordinary, to carry her.

By the time she reached the car the cool December air had made it's way through her purple jacket and woken her up so much she knew she wasn't sleeping any time soon. On the ride back to Pete's manor Rose tried to talk casually to the Doctor as they began filling each other in on what's happened over the past 3 years. The first thing Rose discovered was that for the Doctor it's only been 2 years, "Well technically, I lived three years, but then I sort of re-booted the Universe so that year never happened."

"But you can still remember it though," Rose whispered trying not to wake Tony, who was sleeping besides her, up. "So I guess in a way it happened."

"Yeah, I remember it," the Doctor told her sadly and this time Rose reached out and grabbed his hand in comfort.

"I never said it but... if you ever need to talk about your past. I know you don't like to but if you ever want to..."

The Doctor smiled sadly, " You know the reason I don't talk isn't because I don't want you to know about the past. I just have lived so long and have known so many people who I'll never see again. It's easier to not look back and just keep running then get swallowed into memories."

"But you need to remember who you were to understand who you are now," Rose told him. She didn't really care if he told her about his past, but still she couldn't help but be interested.

"You know Rose Tyler you're quite right. Maybe, sometime, I'll tell you about my past. Just not now. For now, I want to focus on the present, and my future." The Doctor said future carefully like he was afraid of what the future would hold for them.

Pete, who Rose had forgotten was even there, began speaking then, "I'm running Torchwood here so I have access to the forms and stuff I need to create your new life. Still, Rose will have to teach you about the differences here, she probably knows them better than anyone else. You can't exactly go by Doctor, at least not on your birth certificate. What were you thinking for a name?"

"How about John Smith?" The Doctor suggested, "I think that's probably the only name I'll ever remember. For over 800 years I've gone by either the Doctor or John Smith. Why don't I just be Doctor John Smith."

"I like that, the classic name for you. It's ironic. You're so... individual, and that name it's so common." Rose told the Doctor smiling. She'd forgotten over the past few years that he used that name, and she felt stupid for it.

"Well I considered John Doe, but then i decided that made me seem like an unidentified corpse."

Rose couldn't help it, she laughed. It had been so long since she'd truly laughed out of joy and not the need to make the others around her content. The Doctor laughed too and soon the two of them were roaring far beyond the joke's worth. It wasn't until they woke Tony up and Jackie began yelling at them that they quieted. Things still weren't perfect, but Rose felt like maybe things would work between the two of them.

When they finally reached the manor, Jackie sent Rose to her room (yup like she's a freaking kid) and then led the Doctor up to one of the many guest bedrooms. Rose knew she did this because despite the obvious tension between the two, Jackie still couldn't help but worry what kind of heated things their reunion would bring. After all this time you'd think she'd know that the Doctor was far... greater... than stupid things like heat of the moment hook ups. Still, Rose appreciated the gesture. (Not that she didn't know exactly which room the Doctor had been put in.)

Silence fell quickly over the Tyler estate and like every other night Rose struggled to fall asleep. As always, the root of her insomnia was the Doctor, but today it was different. Rose wasn't thinking up ways to get back to him anymore, she was thinking about how she felt when she first arrived in this world. She'd felt so alone and confused and felt stupid for not realizing sooner that the Doctor was probably feeling all this and more.

Getting out of bed and throwing a dressing gown over her pajamas Rose made her way to the only spare bedroom that was ever used. Just as she expected Rose could hear the tossing and turning of the Doctor inside. She wondered for a moment if she'd be waking him, but even in this new body he didn't need much sleep and had slept earlier.

She knocked and the moving became silent. Taking this as a hint that something was very wrong Rose opened the door and found the Doctor in a state she'd never expected. The Doctor was crying.

Rose had only ever seen him cry once before. Holographic tears as streamed down his face the last time at Bad Wolf Bay as he burned up a sun to say goodbye. Now though, the tears were different. Rose knew the Doctor and she knew the Doctor wasn't sad, but distressed.

Unsure of what else to do Rose trusted her instinct and crawled into the bed next to him. He looked away from her, obviously not wanting Rose to see him weak, but in an odd way Rose liked seeing him like this. It reminded her that he was now part human and that maybe he wouldn't be so unreachable now.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked him quietly unsure if she really should have said anything at all. Normally the Doctor wouldn't want to talk, and by trying to get him to he would have just closed off more.

The Doctor was quiet for a while before answering, "I'm just a baby. This body it's not even a day old, but I feel everything he ever felt. I remember everything he ever did, but it's stronger. Being human... it's different from what he ever thought. The reason he loves you so much is because you're so special. You feel everything more. We have such weak senses but we feel everything and now I'm seeing his memories as that. It's just too much. "

No words came to Rose's mind to help him, so she just held him for a while knowing, that if the situation was reversed, he'd be doing the same thing. After a while he regained control, and Rose talked to him, "Tomorrow, everything changes. We'll go shopping, as much as I love that suit you can't go wearing the same thing everyday here like you did back in the TARDIS. People will start to notice. Pete will get your papers, and you can get a job. Not at Torchwood, I'm probably going to quit now that I finished my goal. I'm not going back to a shop though either. I think... I think I'm going to do some online courses, finish my A-levels then get into a college. I don't really know I never thought about it. I always just focused on getting back to you and imagined that would mean we could start traveling again... I guess that's not going to happen."

"I forgot to tell you!" the Doctor said excitedly jumping from the bed. "They game me a piece of the Tardis from which I can grow a new one. It will take about a year but... we can travel again and save this Universe. If you'd like of course."

"We... we can go back to how it was?" Rose asked astounded.

"No," the Doctor wouldn't lie to her, "But we can create something new and different. What do you say, shopping tomorrow, and I'll help you finish your A-levels online. I'll get a job as a professor somewhere for a year or so until the TARDIS has grown and then we can set off to see this Universe."

"Tomorrow our life begins," whispered Rose loving the Doctor's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you're liking it so far. Even if it's rubbish I'm having fun writing it so I'm gonna keep going. I know the chapter is short but the next one will be up in a few hours tops.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rose knew she was in trouble when she awoke to her mother walking into the room, the Doctor's room. "Rose Tyler, what do you think you're doing in here?"

"It was nothing, " Rose assured her quickly looking around in earnest for the Doctor to come and help her explain. Where had he gone? "We were both just having trouble sleeping so I came in here and we started to talk. I must have fallen asleep. And it's not my fault that you walked right into here without even knocking!"

"it's my house," Jackie yelled loud enough to wake anyone else who had still been asleep, "And I'd just seen the Doctor downstairs eating breakfast so I'd assumed the room would be empty!"

"What are you doing going into the Doctor's room!" Rose chastened her mother, "Were you snooping in his stuff?" Rose couldn't believe her mother. In the beginning Rose knew Jackie hadn't trusted the Doctor, but she assumed that by now she did or at least trusted Rose enough to not trust the wrong people!

"No! Of course not!" Jackie replied defensively, but honestly, "Janet just left her pear necklace in here last week and I thought I'd just creep in and grab it."

"Fine mum I'm going to get changed," Rose told her getting out of bed dramatically to show her fully clothed body, "I really need to get my own flat." She muttered. Maybe her and the Doctor could share a flat like they'd once suggested on an impossible planet circling a black hole. Rose'd like that, but she still wasn't 100% sure she was ready for that quite yet. Her and the Doctor had never really been a couple. They'd just always been two people in love who casually remained as friends. Now, they both knew for certain that the other loved them, and they both wanted to make it work, but the relationship was completely different. Rose had changed, the Doctor had changed, and their relationship had changed. When everything's changed you have to start again. Not necessarily from the beginning, but again none-the-less.

Rose made her way back to her room and looked in her closet. Most of the clothes she'd been wearing during the last year would look out of character for the Doctor, but Rose got an idea. Right when she'd gotten to Pete's world she'd bought a shirt identical to one she'd had before in her Universe. Throwing it on with an old pair of jeans Rose felt like her old self for the first time in years. Change is necessary, but sometimes a constant is good.

Making her way into the kitchen Rose noticed the Doctor's eyes on her. He noticed the shirt right away and started to laugh, "You bought another one because I know for sure you left that in the Tardis."

"I saw the zeppelins and thought 'what the hey.' I felt it was appropriate." Rose told him thinking of the day they met Captain Jack Harkness. She'd been hanging from a zeppelin during a WWII air raid with the Union Flag plastered across her chest. The shirt she was wearing now was identical to the one she wore that night, the first time her and the Doctor danced.

A smile spread across the Doctor's face, "So, Rose have any plans for tonight?"

Unsure of where this was going Rose answered tentatively, "Wasn't planning on hanging from a zeppelin if that's what you mean?"

"Actually," the Doctor whispered in her ear, "I was thinking I could take you on a date."

"Without deadly aliens?" questioned Rose

The Doctor nodded, "I was thinking dinner, dancing. You know the world doesn't end if the Doctor dances."

"I'd like that," Rose told him meaning it. A proper date. She was going to go on a proper date with the Doctor.

"Good," he told her smiling too. "So you said shopping today right?"

"If you're up to it," Rose told him. "How much sleep did you end up getting last night?"

"About an hour," he shrugged, "I feel fine though. I guess I still don't need as much sleep as you normal humans."

"What'd you do all night?" Rose had always known he didn't sleep that much, but she wondered what he'd always done in the TARDIS to keep himself busy if he didn't even sleep at all some nights.

"Built this," the Doctor told her showing his new sonic screwdriver proudly. "A bit more difficult than normal since I don't have the TARDIS's part shop but I found some stuff around and whipped it up. What you think?"

Rose loved it. Instead of the blue ball at the end like she'd gotten used to the Doctor had found a rose-red light. "You're not just going to let me pay for your clothes are you? Rose sighed. "Really, money is no problem at all here. I wouldn't need to work at all if I wasn't so bored all the time."

"I'll get a job and then have so money the normal way, but I did, after all, save this world from being destroyed by cyber-men. I think I can take a bit of money in return."

Rose shrugged not able to imagine the Doctor with a normal job, even if she knew at one point or another he'd probably had one. "Whenever you're ready we can go. I just need to give Pete this letter of resignation for Torchwood."

The Doctor look upset, "Rose, you don't need to quit your job just because I don't like Torchwood."

"But I didn't like Torchwood either. Sure, it's nothing like Torchwood London thank god, but it still isn't like it was with us, where the good guys always won and the bad guys didn't die unless they forced you to. I only worked there so I had access to what i needed to make the dimension canon!" Rose had honestly hated the job. In a way it was the closest to what her and the Doctor always did, but it also was so different and the differences weren't good ones.

"Well I'm all ready," the Doctor told her after the minute it took him to read her words as honestly true. "If you're ready-Allons-y!"


	6. Chapter 6

These next chapters are short I know, but the break up makes the most sense to me. Also know that I like Martha even if it doesn't necessarily sound like it during this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

The first ATM the Doctor came ironically enough glitched and spit hundreds of dollars out into the street. Rose felt slightly bad for the bank, but at least the Doctor had literally shared the wealth with everyone. Once he'd picked up enough to last him until he could get a job Rose, just shaking her head, led him to the men's store where his face lit up like a child on Christmas.

The store really was just a warehouse with giant signs hanging from the ceilings. _Tuxes. Suit Jackets. Vests. Tail Coats. Ties. Bow-ties. _and finally _Pin Stripe._ The Doctor, headed immediately towards the pin stripe suits leaving Rose to dash after his long legs laughing to himself. The Doctor has always been horrible at shopping. Rose remembered them being at an alien bazaar when she suddenly turned around and found the Doctor had disappeared. At first she'd thought he'd gotten in trouble, but 3 hours later she found him in a shop on the other side of town, not having even noticed he'd left Rose behind.

The Doctor picked out a bunch of suits before showing each off to Rose who laughed at his choices. Apparently the Time Lord lack-of-style remained with him through the meta-crisis. At one point, Rose literally fell out of the chair she was sitting in, when the Doctor appeared wearing a bright purple suit with a pink coat like the one he used to have. "What?" The Doctor had asked, "You don't like it?"

"God You need some help. Let me see what you have in there," Rose told him pushing into the room where she found an array of atrocious colors. "Wow," Rose said as she started throwing out any outrageous suit leaving him in the end with four-one brown, one black, one tan, and one, a navy blue. Then she found him a brown floor coat like the one he had previously before heading to the tie section.

In the tie section, the Doctor picked up a bow-tie and muttered, "I've missed these, it's been years since I wore them. What do you think Rose, should I get a bow-tie?"

Rose's only response was a laugh that made the Doctor quickly put the tie down, "Better not then."

Rose found him a few plain ties to match his suits before heading to the check out. The Doctor walked besides her until they reached the counter and something struck him, "Be right back. Don't you dare try paying for me."

"You've never paid for me before. Trust me I'm not going to try," Rose called to him wondering what kind of horrid article he'd come back with. To her surprise he appeared again a minute later with another tie is hands-a tie covered with roses. Rose smacked him, but smiled anyways. She had to admit, it was kind of cute.

As they were walking back to the car they passed a casual store causing the Doctor to ask if he should get casual clothes. Rose thought for a second. It would look odd if he only ever wore one of 5 suits, but then again when she tried to imagine the Doctor in jeans and a tee-shirt nothing came to mind. "Maybe some other day... I think you've got enough for now."

Rose looked at her watch and realized that it was already past one. "I'll make you a deal. Since you paid for the clothes, I'll pay for our chips."

The Doctor laughed, "You and your chips. I don't think I've eaten them in 3 years."

Rose heard the secret meaning behind his words. Chips were their thing and he hadn't had any since the last time they met. Rose'd spent so long wondering if the Doctor had just moved on as always, but their relationship was special to him too. It had astounded Rose the first time she discovered that Martha and Donna had heard of her because she'd never heard of a single companion before Sarah-Jane showed up. Even then she'd asked about those from before and he hadn't talked, but he'd talk openly about Rose to his new friends. Rose was special to the Doctor, and now she knew it.

As they ate chips, the Doctor began telling Rose about some of his adventures. Jealousy sparked within her as she learnt that Martha had feelings for the Doctor, but mean as it was she felt happy that the Doctor had never looked at her twice. The stories of the Doctor and Donna quickly became Rose's favorite not because they didn't cause jealousy, but because Donna had honestly made the Doctor happy again in a way that Martha never could.

After lunch the couple made their way back to Pete's manor where the Doctor helped with baby sitting duty for Tony. Until Rose saw the Doctor playing Time Lord-patty cake with Tony Rose had forgotten that he had kids and grandchildren once. She guessed that meant that he'd been married before, but the though for some reason didn't bother her as much as the fact that he had children who he had either directly or indirectly killed.

Rose didn't know much about the time war, the Doctor never spoke of it, but she'd heard others tell of it when talking about the Doctor and from what she got it was the Doctor's fault the Time Lords died. He had done it to save the Universe from the Daleks once-and-for-all, but he was responsible for everyone he loved being dead. It didn't matter how little he talked about it, Rose knew he blamed himself even though he had made the right choice for the fate of the Universe.

Looking at the Doctor smiling at Tony Rose pushed the thoughts of his children from her mind only to have it replaced with the thought of their children. Rose didn't know if it would ever work that way, but she'd always wanted kids and couldn't imagine better kids than theirs. Still, she didn't even know if the Doctor and her were genetically compatible to have kids and pushed the thought aside for another day. For now she'd just enjoy her time with Tony and prepare herself for her date tonight.


	7. Chapter 6 The Doctor Dances

Chapter 7

The Doctor Dances

Rose and the Doctor spent over a year together going on adventures, but they'd never technically were dating . So, it was completely understandable that Rose was on edge about tonight. After spending over an hour fretting about what she'd wear (something she'd never even done when trying to find clothes for 19th century France) Rose heard her mum saying to hurry up because the cab would be here in 15 minutes. She ended up settling on a little-bit-too-tight black dress and pulled her golden locks up into a bun before splashing on some lip gloss. Stepping downstairs Rose knew she didn't look too impressive, but he Doctor's face said otherwise.

"Wow, you look... stunning." The Doctor didn't look too bad himself, Rose noted. He was wearing his black pinstripe from earlier, and had even left the coat back in his room. A smile escaped her lips when she realized he'd gone straight for the rose tie, even when it didn't exactly match his suit.

"I hope I'm not too overdressed," Rose muttered, "though at least this time I can be positive we won't end up with Queen Victoria seeing me in overalls... Actually, that never happened here. Queen Victoria died and that's what separated this reality from our own. I bet there are a lot of realities in which you never saved the person aren't there?"

"Not as many as all those you've saved," he whispered kissing Rose on the top of her head.

"So, where we going?" Rose asked bubbly as the Doctor slid into the cab next to her. They'd been on 'dates' to so many extraordinary places Rose couldn't wait to see what he'd come up with for their first normal, true, date.

"The end of the world," he whispered causing Rose to smile. Of course. The Doctor must have noticed the restaurant when Rose and he passed it earlier on their way to the mall. Upon seeing the name he must have thought it appropriate since their first adventure had been to the end of Earth.

"Let's just hope there are no trampolines there to ruin our meal," Rose told him causing the Doctor to snort with laughter. So much had changed since that first date, but in a way they were still the same people they were all those years in the future.

"You know, speaking of that day. You wouldn't believe who the Face of Boe is. You remember him?" The Doctor had stopped laughing and while he tried to keep it light Rose knew the information upset him.

"Yeah. We saw him first on the spaceship then again on New Earth. Who is he?"

"Jack! Who knows how he ended up like that but yup it's Captain Jack Harkness... not that that's his real name either. Huh I guess we'll never really know his true name.

Rose was stunned; Jack lived thousands of years and became a shriveled, ginormous head! She didn't know if it was amazing that he lived for so long escaping death, or horrible because of what he must have lost all that time. Still, Rose imagined it must be a bit like being the Doctor, and instantly felt horrible for the creation of Jack's immortality on Satellite 5. Rose still didn't remember what happened that day, but she knew enough to know that it was her fault Jack couldn't die. Living 900 years has been enough for the Doctor to go slightly mad, what could living a billion years do to someone like Jack? Break them for sure. Rose looked back into her memories and saw him smiling and laughing on the observation deck as he watched his birth planet and the bodies of all his friends burn. _How had he remained smiling_? Rose wondered. _How does the Doctor remain smiling?_ Rose didn't know, but she instinctively moved closer to the Doctor and placed her head on his shoulder. She'd be there for him. If he ever wanted to talk about his life Rose would be there for him, forever.

'How long are you going to stay with me?' He'd asked her on New Earth.

"Forever" Rose whispered then and now.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked but Rose just smiled and unbuckled as they arrived at "The End of the World."

The Doctor, forever a gentleman, quickly dashed to open Rose's door for her. Rose's smile burned with the power of the sun as she walked, hand in hand, with the Doctor into the restaurant.

Dinner was the time for casual conversation. Since the Doctor had spoken all lunch, he decided it was Rose's turn to share her stories. However, Rose wished he wouldn't. After all she didn't exactly want the Doctor to know she'd basically had a mental break down. It wasn't that Rose was ashamed of how weak she'd been, it was that Rose didn't want the Doctor to think it was all his fault, like he always does.

However, Rose guessed he didn't really enjoy talking about his time either so she talked about the best parts-basically Tony. Rose'd always wanted a kid sibling but with her father dying so soon after she'd been born it never happened. The day her mother first told Rose she was pregnant probably was the first time Rose had smiled since she lost the Doctor.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered to her over dessert talking for the first time in what felt like hours, "Were you ever angry at me during your time here?"

"No!" Rose cried horrified that he ever thought that, but it was a lie and both knew it. "In the beginning I guess yes. I needed someone to blame and first it was Pete, then my Mum, then it was you. I..." Rose wished he hadn't brought it up because she could feel herself crying, "I thought that if you hadn't forced me here the first time things would have gone differently and I could have stayed with you. Then I was angry at you when we were at Bad Wolf Bay because I could see you and all I wanted to do was reach out and touch you but I couldn't. And it killed me."

Rose couldn't have gotten another word out if she wanted to. The Doctor leaned across the table oblivious to the candle he almost burnt himself on and pulled Rose into a kiss. As Rose kissed him back she could feel just how different this was from the other kiss they'd shared on the beach. At Bad Wolf Bay the kiss had been driven by passion and 3 years of longing. Tonight, as his warmth spread across Rose's lips, the kiss was tender and loving. Only the Doctor could apologize and make a promise with a kiss.

All too soon for Rose's liking the Kiss ended, but the Doctor grabbed her by the hand and whispers, "It's not 'In the Mood' but Rose Tyler may I have this dance?"

As Rose swayed in the Doctor's arms that night she thought of the song the 'drunk' Doctor had sung on the spaceship that led to Madame DePompadour and for once truly felt that she could have danced all night.


	8. Chapter 8 Reporters

Chapter 7

Reporters

Of course, things couldn't stay as simple for Rose and the Doctor as they were in each other's arms.

The night ended well for Rose. The couple had stayed out dancing until the restaurant closed and then walked the few blocks home unable to find a free cab. Neither minded it much because not even the chilling December air could steal the warmth of their love. They chatted casually reminiscing about past experiences and talking about nothing. Rose loved that about the Doctor; the two of them could talk for hours about absolutely nothing and be perfectly content.

Rose awoke in the morning fully refreshed for the first time in a very long while. Dressing casually for the day Rose knew she had to start working on her online classes if she was ever to get her A-levels. It didn't really matter much now if Rose completed her schooling considering the fact she'd probably never have a job again, but it was a matter of pride. Jimmy Stone, the abusive jerk, kept Rose from graduating, but now the Doctor, the greatest man in all the Universes, would help her finish them.

Once Rose got downstairs, she found the headline of the newspaper disgusting. If her Universe cared about gossip too much, Pete's world was over the line.

_**More Mystery for the Infamous Tyler** **Family**_

_Pete Tyler, creator and former CEO of Vitex Industries has been the center of many mysteries during the past 5 years. When Cybus Industries went down Tyler's company underwent scrutiny. After being cleared of all charges Tyler resigned as Vitex CEO and began working at the mysterious Torchwood Institute where he quickly rose into a leadership position. Two years after the Cybermen Invasion, on which day Jackie Tyler, Pete's wife, disappeared Jackie returned never before heard of 'niece' in tow. _

_Now it seems, that niece has started a mystery of her own. Tyler was first seen at the Princeton Mall with a mysterious man early yesterday. My last night when reporters followed the couple to "End of the World" restaurant it was clear that the two held a deeply intimate relationship affirmed by the fact that this mystery man seems to be living in the Tyler residence._

_Who is this mystery man that's so quickly stolen the heiress' heart?_

_No one knows._

"Have people got nothing better to do than gossip about our lives?" Rose cried in disgust upon finishing the article.

"Well, they do have a point," Jackie told Rose as she flipped some eggs for breakfast. "It does seem odd that one day you're miss cold business and they next day you have a boyfriend living with you in your parents estate. "

"But he's the Doctor! I've known him for ages!" Rose reminded her mum. Jackie always did get far too into the news.

"I know that, but they don't," Jackie pointed towards the front door and the mounds of journalists waiting out there to get a scoop on London's most mysterious family. "And I wasn't a miss cold business."

"For Pete's sake honey! The only man you've been seen with in 3 years is Mickey and now he's going to have to 'move' out of country. People already think you're Tony's mother. Now they probably think they've found his estranged father! Plus, the doctor looks about 15 years older than you. I know the truth, but they don't and you can't tell them!"

Rose hated this part of their new-found money. All Rose wanted was to be left alone to live her life, but her and the Doctor weren't getting out those doors until they answered some questions. "So what should I say?" Rose asked her mum who was much better at dealing with the press than Rose. Jackie and Pete had been the one to squish the rumors when Tony was born not even a year after Rose, who no one had ever seen before, appeared. Even three years later not a day went by without some nosy reporter finding their way on the grounds and sticking their pad of paper into everyone else's business.

"I'd suggest going out together and saying that he was an old boyfriend that you had to leave behind when your parents died and you moved in with us. He just moved into the city and you offered him a place to stay until he can get a job as a professor at the University and a flat. I can't tell you what to do about the age difference. At least they don't know the half of it," Pete told his daughter as he walked into the room the Doctor behind him.

"I look young enough that Pete put my birthday on the 10th of October 1980. You're 23 and I'm 30, it's not that large of an age gap, certainty not 900 years. I still say we go out there and tell them the truth, that will teach them to keep their pens to themselves. Sarah Jane would never write about trash like this."

Rose bit her lip," Um actually, about Sarah Jane... she's never met you in this world so..."

"Oh don't tell me she'd out there?" the Doctor whined causing Rose to laugh.

"She doesn't really write the bad stuff, so she might not be, but I've run into her before and she's definitely not the Sarah Jane you know," Rose tried to comfort the Doctor, but that was hard to do. She hadn't thought about it before, but the Doctor had all those friends in the other Universe that he'd lost. Many of those who died were probably still alive here, but it didn't matter because they're not his friends here, his companions.

"Well, let's get this over with," The Doctor said straightening his tie and ruffling his hair, "I have an interview at the University to get to and you my dear, should get started on your classes. You never know when Trigonometry might help you on the rinks of Akhatem."

Rose didn't even bother to ask where Akhatem was, she knew she'd find out soon enough. A year, all she had to do was make it through a year and the Doctor and she would be back among the stars where they belonged.

Stepping out the door Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand both for support, and to show that whatever the reporters said, Rose did care about the Doctor, or as they'd know him John Smith.

"All right everyone?" The Doctor asked cheerfully. His calm and kind demeanor through them so off guard from the normally annoyed response they got that everyone quieted down enough for him to talk. "I hear you all want to know about me. Don't know how much there is to tell really you're all looking for some big story, but really there's not much to me." The Doctor winked at Rose as she thought of just how big a lie that was. "I'm John Smith by the way."

"How come you're already living with Rose when you were first seen together yesterday? How long have you been together?" A reporter called out from among the pack.

"I knew John back in Chiswick where I lived before my parent's deaths. We dated for about two years there. Unfortunately when I moved we lost contact with each other. John tracked me down the other day saying he was moving to London to get a job at the University, he's a professor. He needed a place to stay for a few weeks until he got his job sorted out and could get a flat," Rose called clearly just like her dad had taught her to when addressing reporters.

"Last night you were seen at the End of the World restaurant. Do you worry Miss Tyler that he might just be trying to get at the Tyler fortune?"

"Get this straight right here, right now." Rose called out highly annoyed but not surprised by the question, "John and I dated a long time before I even mentioned I was related to Pete."

"Write this down if you want," The Doctor called to every one of them, "because it will answer every question you want to ask. I'm here with Rose Tyler, because I love her and there is nothing else to it."

Rose couldn't help it, she smiled as the two of them pushed through the crowd of reporters stunned by his use of the word love. The Doctor loved Rose and Rose loved him. No one was going to get in the way of that not now, not ever. If an alternate Universe couldn't keep two souls meant to be together apart, no trashy reporter was going to.


	9. Chapter 9 Wives and Mortgage

I know it's short but I'm starting to wrap this story up. Don't fear though I soon will have a sequel that for once isn't all fluff!

* * *

Chapter 9

Wives and Mortgages

The next month of Rose's life had to be, hands down, the best yet. After a bunch of stories about the Tyler heir's love and a few trashy pieces about how John Smith was Tony's father returned to leach off Rose's money the news caught word of a baby whose father was the Pope and out went the reporters.

The Doctor easily got a job as a physics professor at the University that kept him fairly excited. At least no one could complain his class wasn't exciting when he accidentally explained the formula that allows most paradoxes to right themselves out on the first day. Rose's classes were going along well too with the Doctor's help and no distractions for Jimmy Stone trying to get Rose to ditch. Schoolwork would never be the easiest thing for Rose, but with the Doctor explaining things and occasionally pointing out the mistakes in the e-textbooks she got through it.

The Doctor made that month the best of her life. Sure, she missed the traveling, but now that they were openly together and in love it was that much better. At least twice a week the Doctor would save Rose from her mother's cooking and take her out on a date. Within the past month Rose was sure the Doctor and her had tried every restaurant in London and Rose loved every minute of it. (Even when one place gave them both food poisoning for a week and they were horribly sick. At least they could barf together right?)

Exactly a month after their reunion the Doctor told Rose that he had a surprise for her. Rose didn't doubt that; everything with the Doctor was a surprise. Still, she couldn't help but feel the nervous butterflies hiding in her stomach. Even after all this time just looking at the Doctor and knowing that he was actually there and never going to go away made Rose's breath disappear. Her Doctor was here to stay, forever.

On this particular night the Doctor, who'd been at the University late, showed up at the Tyler mansion around 5 and scooped Rose up before she even knew he was home.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed as he stuffed her into his new (TARDIS blue) car.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" the Doctor told Rose as he pulled a bandanna from his pocket and tied it over her eyes. Rose hated surprises, always had since the day Mickey got her a cactus as a surprise present, but Rose trusted the Doctor and sat up in her seat excited to see where they were going.

After a short drive with the silence only filled by the patter of London rain the Doctor pulled the car over and led a still blindfolded Rose up a series of steps. Rose couldn't help but try to guess where they were. She could smell food, but it seemed pre-cooked for their arrival. Where could they be though if not at a restaurant?

The Doctor opened a door and led Rose into a room before whispering into her ear, "You can take your blindfold off now."

Rose did, but as soon as she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't.

**Welcome Home Rose!**

"You bought a flat!" Rose cried. Rose really hoped that he'd allowed Pete to lend him some money, but Rose doubted it. The Doctor never relied on anyone for money before and he wasn't going to start now.

"Rented it actually, since we're not going to be here too long hopefully," the Doctor smiled, "Though I'll tell you, I did have to get a mortgage for it."

Rose pulled the Doctor into a heavy kiss. The two passionately explored each other as they brought themselves closer together. It was only when Rose started to throw her own shirt next to the Doctor's that he broke apart gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," Rose said sitting down. She had to go and ruin it just like she always did. "I just got carried away."

"No, Rose sweetie, it's not that," the Doctor winked. "It's just I had another thing planned for tonight that I really don't want to have to wait on."

"I'm really sorry Doctor, " Rose continued not hearing his words. The Doctor just laughed it off and got down on one knee.

"Rose Tyler I've married probably more than any other man in the Universe. I've had Time Lord wives and human wives. I've married Queen Elizabeth and Marilyn Monroe...twice. I've even met a woman who a future version WILL marry. Never though in all this time have I ever loved someone. Most of my weddings, I'll admit, were mistakes well others were for political reasons. But Rose Tyler, I love you, and I would be honored, absolutely honored, if you'd be my last wife, and the only one who matters. Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Doctor," Rose laughed tears in her eyes, "I think I said yes the day I jumped in that TARDIS. Of course. On one condition."

"Anything," the Doctor pleaded as he placed the diamond ring on Rose's delicate fingers.

"Never, ever, mention how many wives you've had to my mother."

This time it was the Doctor who pulled Rose into the bedroom and for good measure placed a sock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone for reading. Within the next few days I will start the sequel (with actually substance and not just fluff). I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Someone Old, Something New, Someone Barrowed, and Something Blue

Two weeks. Rose Tyler hated her mom for the dis-ownment threats if the Doctor and she ran off and eloped, but couldn't help but be pleased with the end results. Especially with Rose's special request for the dress the arrangements couldn't be made any sooner, and it was a miracle they even happened that fast. Rose didn't want a big wedding, all she wanted was the Doctor forever, but Jackie insisted on inviting everyone they know. Armed guards patrolled the Tyler property scouting for paparazzi at Rose's request. Jackie might want to be able to show off the wedding in the magazines at the market, but she knew Rose and the Doctor didn't care about their inheritance. If she allowed reports to the wedding they'd be eloped within the hour.

The morning of Rose's nerves were at an all time high. She wasn't worried about marrying the Doctor, she'd wanted this for as long as she could remember. No, Rose was worried about all the things at the wedding that could, and probably would, go wrong. With her and the Doctor's luck the Daleks would probably invade just to crash the Oncoming Storm's big day.

Still, when the time came for her to get ready, Rose had never been more excited. Jackie let her sleep in, so she wouldn't have bags, before waking her up lunch in hand. Up until the night before Rose had been living at the flat with the Doctor, but Jackie insisted that the couple didn't see each other before the big event. The flat was amazing, but it did only have one bedroom.

Around noon Jackie arrived to start helping Rose get ready. The ceremony wasn't until 4 and it wasn't like they had to travel at all (they were holding it on the estate), but Jackie wanted plenty of time to get Rose ready. While she complained about it in the beginning in the end she was grateful. At 3: 45 Jackie was still gently braiding the white roses into Rose's hair to match her bouquet. Finally, Jackie finished and Rose was allowed to look in the mirror for the first time since her plucking, braiding, and makeup began.

Rose never had a bad self-image, but never in her life had she looked so beautiful. Jackie's intricate braids shined with a dash of sparkles but the dress topped it all. Flowing gently to the floor it was plain, except for the shining Tardis blue it was made of. The Doctor had asked why Rose needed a custom dress, but she'd kept her lips sealed wanting it to be a surprise. _And what a surprise it will be._

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" Jackie cried wiping away a single tear.

Rose beamed; she did look pretty great.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated and Pete escorted Rose from her room down the stairs, and outside. She felt almost ready to puke with nerves as she focused on walking in her high heels hoping Pete would catch her if she fell. Rose wanted to back out, until she saw him.

_Of course he would be wearing that. _Rose realized when she saw his suit matching her dress. The same suit he'd been wearing a month and a half ago when they began their new lives together.

Upon reaching where he stood Rose had expected some comment about her dress, but the look in the Doctor's eyes said that he hadn't even seen it. The crowds didn't matter, the ceremony mattered, nothing in the Universe mattered but the two of them.

"I believe you wrote your own vows," the Reverent said shattering the walls of their paradise.

The Doctor got to go first, "Rose, you saved me. When I first met you I was a wreck. Everyday I continued with my life like it had a purpose, but it didn't. Then I met you. Our meeting was about as typical as anything with me, but finding you wasn't accident, it was fate. On that very first day you saved my life, and you've done it ever since. Rose, I promise to go to the end of the earth for you. I promise to always keep you safe and never, ever let go. I promise to spend the rest of my one life with you, like you've always promised to do with me. And I promise to never, ever, lose you again."

Rose didn't know how she'd top that tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to say after that. John, you're my Doctor. You've healed by heart so many times over I can never thank you for it. I promise to stay by you always. I promise to fight my way through crowds of monsters just to save you. I promise to never let you keep the horse. And I promise to never, ever, lose you again."

"...And now I gladly pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, he did.


End file.
